


The Drawing

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa kept every drawing Rose ever made for her, and she wishes she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I saw the portrait Rose had drawn of Luisa with all the little hearts around it, I assumed there were a couple NSFW ones involved as well. This is my take on how that might have happened. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa stared at the drawing she held in her hands, it was one of the many Rose had done over the years. But this one was her absolute favorite.

She traced the soft pencil lines with her finger, careful not to smudge them. After Rafael told her who Rose really was she should have burned them, she should have burned everything she still had of Rose, of Sin Rostro, of whatever her _real_ name was. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

So here she was, staring at an old drawing of herself, trying not to cry as she remembered the day the drawing was made.

* * *

_‘Lu, would you please sit still?’ Rose sighed, sounding exasperated._

_‘Sorry, can’t help it. You’re naked, I’m naked, we could be doing something so much more pleasurable than drawing,' she smiled, pushing herself up on her elbows and looking hopefully at Rose, who rolled her eyes and switched her focus back to the drawing._

_‘Can I at least see it?’ Luisa huffed, running a hand through her hair, messing it up even further._

_‘Once it is finished,' Rose smiled. ‘Which it will never be if you keep moving!’ she sighed, putting her pencil down and positioning Luisa’s hands back in their earlier position._

_That was what Luisa had been waiting for, she grabbed Rose’s wrists and didn’t let go, pulling the redhead firmly against her._

_‘Luisa,' Rose laughed, resting her head on Luisa’s shoulder._

_‘Yes?’ Luisa said innocently, gently combing her fingers through Rose’s long, soft hair. Reveling in the feel of it between her fingers._

_‘I can’t draw from this position,' the redhead breathed as Luisa’s hands abandoned her hair and moved to the small of her back, and then even lower._

_‘But there are_ other _things this position is perfect for,' Luisa husked, tilting her head so she could capture Rose’s pink lips with her own._

_Rose sighed but gave in, returning the kiss begrudgingly, she never could say no to Luisa._

_‘See?’ Luisa grinned as she pulled away from the kiss. ‘We are in the perfect position to do that.’_

_‘Hmm, we are,’ Rose breathed, all thoughts of drawing momentarily pushed from her mind as Luisa’s hands roamed across her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. ‘Anything else this position is good for?’_

_‘Let’s see,' Luisa smirked, adjusting her leg so it slotted between Rose’s thighs, earning her a surprised gasp._

_‘Luisa,' Rose moaned, her eyes fluttering closed. She was still very sensitive from the previous orgasms she’d received at Luisa’s hand. That’s why she had suggested the drawing break in the first place, but with their limited time together, Luisa wanted to make the most of it._

_‘Ssh, just let me,’ Luisa murmured, sneaking her hand down between Rose’s thighs. Finding her lover wet, hot and wanting._

_Rose couldn’t help it, she rocked back against Luisa’s palm, trying very hard to keep her eyes open. She wanted to see exactly who was doing this to her, who was making her feel so incredibly good._

_Luisa smiled as she saw Rose struggle to keep her eyes open, the blue orbs darkened by arousal. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her breasts bounced almost hypnotically as they moved together. She knew they shouldn’t be doing this, had known it since the first time they’d done this. Rose was married, to her father no less. She was still seeing Allison. They were both painfully aware of the consequences if this affair ever came to light, but when Rose called her earlier that evening, asking if she wanted to meet, she didn’t say no. And that’s how they had ended up here, on the couch in Rose’s hotel room._

_It was the first time they had seen each other in months. After Rose’s wedding to her father, they hadn’t seen each other much. They had decided that it would be best to stay away from each other. Until that fated Christmas dinner where an ill placed twig of mistletoe had pushed them back together, and well, things progressed past kissing after that. Afterwards, it had sort of become a regular thing to meet when Rose was in Miami, which was not nearly enough for Luisa’s tastes._

_‘I missed you,' Luisa whispered, searching Rose’s eyes for a spark of the same emotion._

_Rose blinked open her lust clouded eyes, meeting Luisa’s brown ones, the emotion in her own mirrored there. ‘I missed you too,' Rose panted, leaning down to capture Luisa’s plumb lips in a kiss._

_Luisa smiled into the kiss, increasing her pace._

_‘God,' Rose moaned as Luisa’s fingers circled her clit, making pleasurable shivers race up her spine._

_She was having a hard time holding herself up as her muscles trembled and screamed at her to let go._

_Luisa, who saw Rose’s arms were about to give out, flipped them over in one graceful move._

_Rose gasped as her back hit the couch. Luisa smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to Rose’s parted lips, licking into Rose’s mouth.. Her hand continuing its work between Rose’s thighs._

_Luisa smirked against Rose’s lips as the new angle made her moan even louder than before._

_‘God, Luisa,’ Rose sighed desperately, she was so close. She just needed a little more, just that little push to send her over._

_Luisa knew just what to do. She moved her lips down to Rose’s pulse point, sucking lightly on the freckled skin as she curled her fingers just right inside Rose’s warmth._

_Rose all but arched off the couch, her eyes screwed shut, her mouth wide open as white hot fire coursed through her veins, making her see stars._

_Luisa smiled as she took in Rose’s blissful expression, slowing her motions to ease Rose down from her high._

_Rose always looked incredibly beautiful, but there was something special about the way she looked right after climax. The way her normally perfect hair was mussed, how her pale skin was flushed and how her eyes were a little unfocused. The best part was that Luisa had made her look like that. Rose was always so perfectly put together and Luisa loved messing her up, it made her look even more beautiful in her eyes._

_‘You’re amazing,' Rose smiled as soon as she recovered the power of speech, hooking her arms around Luisa’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss._

_‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ Luisa smiled back, rolling off of Rose, afraid she was crushing her. Instead settling behind her on the couch. Rose turned onto her side so she could look Luisa in the eyes, careful as not to fall off the small space the couch offered._

_‘I haven’t done anything. Yet,' Rose smirked, trailing kisses down Luisa’s neck, between her breasts, across her stomach. Knowing fully well what effect her actions had on Luisa._

_‘You’re such a tease,’ Luisa sighed, her fingers toying with the ends of Rose’s curls. Knowing that pushing her lover would only make Rose hold back more._

_‘And yet you still came when I called,' Rose smirked, she always did love a good play on words._

_‘It’s very hard not to,' Luisa smirked back, looking challengingly into Rose’s blue eyes. Acknowledging the hidden meaning behind Rose’s words with a look._

_Rose laughed, hiding her wide smile by biting down softly on Luisa’s protruding hipbone, earning her a gasp. During her ministrations, she had somehow ended up kneeling on the floor between Luisa’s spread legs. Exactly where she wanted to be._

_‘Ro,' Luisa sighed softly, using the nickname only she got to use. Rose wouldn’t take it from anyone else, but Luisa had always been an exception._

_Rose’s answer to Luisa’s pleading sigh was to drape Luisa’s legs over her shoulders, trailing hot, openmouthed kisses up the inside of her thighs._

_‘God yes,’ Luisa moaned as she could finally feel Rose’s hot breath on her center. She threw her head back and her hands searched for purchase on the couch as Rose swirled the very tip of her tongue lightly around her clit._

_Rose, encouraged by Luisa’s actions, started applying more pressure, her fingers digging into Luisa’s thigh, hard enough to bruise. Which was against their unspoken code not to mark each other lest their respective partners find out. But neither Rose nor Luisa cared very much about that at the moment._

_Rose pushed Luisa higher with every stroke of her tongue. Soon, Luisa was shivering and moaning underneath Rose’s expert touch, begging her for more._

_‘Rose, please,' she panted when her wordless pleas didn’t do anything to spur Rose on. She struggled to keep her eyes open, desperately wanting to sear the image of Rose’s head bobbing between her thighs into her mind._

_Rose smiled, snaking one hand down from Luisa’s hip to help her lover out._

_She kept moving her lips, nipping and sucking as she slowly pushed a slender finger into Luisa’s slick heat._

_‘Yesss,' Luisa hissed, her eyes closing of their own accord._

_Rose sped up her strokes, adding another finger, curling them slightly as she pulled out. Pushing Luisa higher and higher._

_With one last flick of her tongue and one last curl of her fingers, she send Luisa over the edge, her lover’s inner muscles fluttering around her fingers as she kept moving, prolonging Luisa’s pleasure._

_She repeatedly kissed Luisa’s inner thigh. Sweet, soft kisses as Luisa’s body slowly relaxed and stopped trembling._

_Rose pressed one last kiss to Luisa’s center before straightening up, wiping her mouth as she held eye contact with Luisa. She gathered her pencil and sketchbook from the floor. Turning the page and sketching Luisa’s outline onto the fresh sheet of paper._

_‘What are you doing?’ Luisa hummed, her voice soft and a little rough from their earlier activities._

_‘Well, as you are finally laying still, I am making the best of this opportunity,' Rose smirked, Luisa’s body taking shape on the paper as her pencil danced across it._

_Luisa laughed, her eyes twinkling with amusement. ‘So, was that your plan all along? To tire me out so you could draw me?’_

_‘Partly,' Rose admitted, looking up from her paper to meet Luisa’s eyes. ‘I also really like how you look after sex. And I am a better artist when I am_ relaxed, _’ Rose smirked, capturing Luisa’s languid smile._

_‘You’re a pretty good artist regardless,' Luisa mused. ‘You’re pretty much perfect,’ she added softly. It was the closest they would ever get to ‘I love you’. It was another unspoken agreement that they would never say those three words. Because if they did, there would be no turning back. As long as those words remained unsaid, they could fool themselves into thinking they were just having fun, that there were no feelings involved._

_Luisa managed to stay still on the couch just long enough for Rose to finish her drawing. She had to move when her stomach rumbled so loudly Rose couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Luisa joined her._

_‘Okay, let’s get some food in you,' Rose laughed, looking around for something to wear. In the sweltering Miami hear there hadn’t been any reason to put anything on before. Besides, if she wasn’t going to let Luisa wear anything while she sketched her, she should at least return the favor. ‘Anything specific you want to eat?’_

_‘You,' Luisa smirked, pushing off the couch and crossing the room to where Rose was unsuccessfully trying to close the zipper of her dress._

_‘I was thinking of something with a little more nutritional value,’ Rose laughed, sweeping her hair over one shoulder as Luisa pulled the zipper the rest of the way up._

_‘You’re plenty nutritious,' Luisa smiled, pressing a kiss to Rose’s exposed shoulder. ‘Trust me, I’m a doctor.’_

_‘Lu,' Rose sighed, spinning around, kissing Luisa softly on the lips before taking a step back, combing a hand through her messy hair. ‘We need some actual food.’_

_‘Just be back soon,' Luisa said as it became apparent Rose wasn’t going to give in._

_‘I will,' Rose said, stepping back into her heels, leaning on Luisa, bending down to peck her on the cheek. With her heels on, the height difference between them was really quite pronounced._

_Luisa watched her walk out the door, picking up the drawing Rose had done of her earlier, tracing the grey lines, smiling widely._

* * *

Luisa stared at the drawing as tears dropped onto the paper.

How? How could the same woman who drew this be capable of killing her father? Of all the horrible things the police and Rafael had told her she had done? The woman whose eyes always lit up when Luisa showed up at her door for one of their “dates”. The woman who was always so gentle and caring with her. How could she have been so wrong about Rose?

She wiped her tears away, staring at the drawing in her hand. She wished she could crumple it up, set in on fire, let go of her feelings for the woman who had drawn it. But she couldn’t, she wondered if she could ever let go of Rose.

She stood up, putting the drawing back in its box with the others and poured herself a generous measure of vodka. It was not if anyone cared about her sobriety any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was on okay addition to the little fic we have of them on this site. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com) come say hello!


End file.
